


Ticket to Ride

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter meets a bubbly stranger on the subway and is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket to Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickYoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/gifts), [ratherembarrassing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherembarrassing/gifts).



Peggy Carter could’ve taken a car to work every day. It’s not as if Howard Stark hadn’t offered. But Peggy despised appearing pretentious and everything Howard touched seemed to reek of it. So she’d politely declined his offer and told him she was content to walk, catch a taxi or, if need be, take the subway. After all, it wasn’t as if she lived terribly far from her office, and a brisk walk always helped invigorate her before she started her work day.

Today, however, she was sorely regretting that decision.

The torrential downpour that hammered New York had virtually ensured she was unable to catch a taxi. So, huddling under her umbrella, Peggy had trudged down the block and into the nearest station to catch a train to take her Grand Central Terminal.

Unfortunately, the East Side Line seemed to become more and more crowded every time she took it, especially at the 86th Street stop, and today was no exception. Although the doors had opened to release a multitude of people, an even larger crowd poured in, pressing and pushing against each other, making the already full car ready to burst at the seams.

Peggy gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the pole. 

_I should’ve gotten a cab_.

As the doors began to close, she was jostled out of her thoughts when a blur of a person darted through the doors just before they slid shut – a risky move that had resulted in more than one injury for an unseasoned rider.

The person in question pushed their way through until they stood before Peggy, wrapping their hand around the same pole Peggy’s hand currently occupied. With this new closeness,Peggy saw that it was a woman. The daredevil gave Peggy a bright smile and then looked down at her phone, fingers expertly tapping out a text message.

Peggy studiously looked away, but couldn’t help breathing in deeply as the faint scent of lavender wafted from the woman.

God, she smelled amazing.

Catching herself leaning closer, Peggy quickly moved back and tried to covertly study the woman in front of her. Chestnut curls peeked from beneath the cap nestled on her head, and Peggy could swear the eyes that smiled at her had been a lovely shade of green. She was petite and obviously energetic as evidenced from the way she kept bouncing on the balls of her feet.

_And why did she smell so fantastic _?__

__Peggy frowned. What the hell was wrong with her? Since when did she begin randomly smelling strangers on the subway? She needed to get more sleep at night. She’d been burning the midnight oil far too often these last few weeks._ _

__The train slowed as it pulled into the 59th Street Station and Peggy was mildly disappointed to realize the woman was exiting, but her disappointment morphed into pleasure when the stranger turned and flashed her a dazzling smile before disappearing through the doors._ _

___Blue_ , Peggy corrected. The woman’s eyes were a brilliant shade of blue._ _

____

~o~

A few days passed before Peggy met the mystery woman again who, true to form, slid inside the doors just as they closed. The crowd shifted, pressing her closer to Peggy and when the train suddenly jerked, the woman stumbled. Without thinking, Peggy reached out and caught her by the hips. Her fingers momentarily tightened around the firm curves before she realized just where she was touching her and quickly removed her hands.

“Ah, sorry about that,” Peggy said, eyes darting down to avoid the woman’s gaze . 

“No harm done,” she smiled. “Thanks for the assist!”

“Of course, glad to help,” Peggy mumbled and then glanced away, praying the heat she felt rushing to her cheeks wasn’t visible.

When the woman got off at 59th Street again, she turned, just like before, and flashed Peggy a brilliant smile, but this time, she also gave her a flirtatious wave which left Peggy grinning like a fool all the way until she reached Grand Central Terminal.

~o~

Peggy was surprised to see the woman again so soon the next day. But as soon as the doors opened, she strolled in and stood in front of Peggy. As people poured into the car, she shuffled backwards until her backside was firmly pressed against Peggy’s front. Peggy’s heart began to beat faster, and she gripped the pole tighter when the car shifted, forcing the women’s toned posterior against her.

Closing her eyes, she valiantly tried to collect herself. It was a crowded car. The ride was bumpy. The woman was simply… subtly wiggling her hips from side to side? Peggy opened her eyes and stared at the back of the woman’s head. 

_Was she really_ …?

_Yes. Yes she was_. Peggy felt confident that there were a few more wiggles going on than absolutely necessary. 

When the train pulled into the woman’s stop, she turned around to grin at Peggy. 

“See ya’ ‘round, English,” she winked before stepping out of the car and disappearing into the crowd.

~o~

It was four more days until Peggy’s mysterious companion appeared again, and Peggy couldn’t curb the jolt of excitement that shot her through when the brunette bolted through the door and headed toward Peggy. However this time, instead of keeping her back to Peggy, she turned and faced her, blue eyes sparkling and a wide smile on her face as her hand settled next to Peggy’s, fingers barely touching.

Peggy shifted her gaze and saw a name tag peeking out from the woman’s open jacket. 

_Angie_.

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” she teased, and her statement was so unexpected that Peggy laughed. Angie grinned. “Ah, so she can smile!” 

“Indeed,” Peggy said.

“Angie Martinelli,” she said bumping her hand against Peggy’s.

“Peggy Carter.”

“Nice to meet ya’, Peggy Carter,” Angie giggled. “So every time I see you, you’re all dressed up like you must be someone important, and yet you’re on the subway.” She cocked her head. “I don’t get it.”

Peggy shrugged. “I’m nobody important.”

“If you say so, English,” Angie laughed, but it was obvious she wasn’t buying it. 

Peggy rolled her eyes and smiled. “I work in a corporate environment.” 

“Well, obviously. I didn’t think you were flipping burgers, you know.”

Peggy tilted her head and studied Angie. Usually when Peggy circumvented questions, people knew to leave well enough alone, but not this woman. She was persistent, and Peggy found herself drawn to it, as well as slightly flattered by the attention. However, she was reticent to fill Angie in on the details of her work life, and if she were to be honest with herself, she knew why. 

When people found out she was a vice president at Stark Industries, their perspective of her had a tendency to shift. Access to the one of the most powerful men in the world seemed to have that effect. And for some reason, Peggy found herself not wanting Angie to view her any differently or see her as unattainable… _unapproachable_! 

She frowned. _Where had that come from_?

“So you’re a pencil pusher, huh?” Angie teased.

Peggy shook her head free of her heavy thoughts and smiled. “Something like that,” she agreed. “And you?”

Angie laughed. “Me? I’m just a waitress, trying to make ends meet until I get my big break on Broadway.”

“You’re an actress?” Peggy asked in genuine delight.

“Sometimes,” Angie quipped. “But right now my biggest role is bringing you your coffee and hoping you leave me a nice tip.”

Peggy frowned. “I’m sure your break is just around the corner.”

Angie laid her hand on Peggy’s forearm and it took everything Peggy had not to blush. “Awfully nice of you to say so, but I’m not so sure.” The train began to slow and Angie peered out. “Well this is my stop.”

“Yes, I know,” Peggy nodded. 

Angie winked. “Of course you do! Meanwhile, if you ever need a cup of coffee – Eddie's Diner.” She pointed at her name tag with a grin and stepped out the door with a wave. “Don’t be a stranger!”

The doors closed and Peggy found herself watching Angie as she disappeared into the crowd. As the train sped down the tracks and into the darkened tunnel, Peggy pulled out her phone and typed “Eddie’s Diner” into Google.

~o~

Peggy tried to tell herself she hadn’t planned on getting off at 59th Street on a Saturday morning. She tried to convince herself it was mere happenstance, but as she made her way down the street toward the address she’d Google’d a few days before, she knew it was a calculated move. Angie the waitress had said to stop by for a cup of coffee, and Peggy had gotten out of bed that morning with a craving. For coffee. Only coffee. Nothing more.

Peggy sighed. She was terrible liar, even to herself. If she’d only wanted coffee, it wouldn’t have taken her four hours to debate whether to get it and she could’ve grabbed a cup from the shop just around the corner from her apartment. 

No. Her craving had very little to do with caffeine and far more to do with a certain bold brunette. 

As Peggy contemplated that uncomfortable truth, she spied a familiar flash of brown curls dart out a doorway several yards ahead and hurry down the sidewalk towards her, head tucked to her chin, eyes firmly focused on the sidewalk. Peggy opened her mouth to call out to her, but before she could say anything, a man stepped out the door, as well, and scurried after Angie. 

“Hey! Ang!” he yelled. 

Peggy watched as Angie quickened her pace and, concerned, she increased her own, trying to close the distance between her and the man following Angie. Irritation flitted through her when he finally caught up to Angie and placed a hand on her arm, but unsure if she should intervene, Peggy stepped inside the entryway of a shop and waited as Angie turned around to face him.   
Best to see if Angie needed any help before boldly charging in.

“Geez, Angie! Didn’t you hear me call your name?”

Peggy could clearly hear the frustration in her voice. “Yeah, Jimmy, the entire street heard ya’. What do you want?”

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to catch a movie or something?”

Angie sighed. “Jimmy, I've already told you. I don't want to go out with you. You're a nice guy, but I'm not interested.”

Jimmy frowned. “I know. I know. You like girls.”

Peggy perked up at that. So she hadn't been imagining her flirtatious behavior.

Angie nodded. “Exactly.”

“Maybe you just haven't met the right guy?” Jimmy offered hopefully.

Peggy scoffed and came closer. 

Angie shook her head. “Trust me, ain't gonna' happen.”

Jimmy ran a hand through his hair. “Well, maybe we can go and see something, just as friends, you know?”

“I don't think that's a good idea,” Angie said. “Besides, I, uh, already have plans.”

Jimmy's eyes narrowed. “With who?”

“Um, with...”

Deciding she’d never get a better cue than that, Peggy ducked out of the entryway and closed the distance between her and Angie. Slipping an arm around her waist, Peggy leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Angie’s cheek, taking satisfaction at the shocked look on Jimmy’s face. She felt somewhat guilty when Angie let out a surprised squeak, and praying she hadn’t overstepped a line, plowed ahead with the charade. 

“So sorry I'm late, darling!” Peggy said in what she hoped was a believable tone. “The line ran longer than usual.”

Angie’s eyes widened in surprise when she realized Peggy stood beside her, but to her credit, she quickly schooled her features and before Peggy knew it, she found herself on the receiving end of a rather reproachful look.

“You're late,” Angie scolded without missing a beat. “I thought you forgot.”

Peggy smiled. “Forget my best girl? Perish the thought!”

Jimmy watched them in shock for a moment before recovering and shooting Peggy a suspicious look. “So, who are you? I haven't seen you around before.” He squinted. “But you look kinda' familiar.”

Peggy extended a hand. “Margaret Carter.”

“And how do you know Angie?” Jimmy asked not accepting her hand.

“None of your business,” Angie practically growled before turning to Peggy. “Jimmy and I grew up in the neighborhood together."

“Ah.”

Jimmy eyed her again. “So what are you, some fancy showgirl or something with that accent?”  
Angie reached out and slapped him across the arm. “Jimmy!” She hissed.

Peggy narrowed her eyes and gave him a withering stare. “Hardly.”

“Well?” he pressed.

Peggy blew a burst of air through her pursed lips. “If you must know, I'm VP of research and development for Stark Industries.”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Angie's mouth drop open even as recognition flooded Jimmy's features. 

“Oh hey, yeah, now I know why you seemed so familiar. I've seen you TV with Howard Stark.” He glanced back and forth between Angie and Peggy. “Huh, I just assumed you must be sleeping with him, but I guess not.”

Peggy gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to throw a punch. Instead, she looked pointedly at   
Angie and smiled. “I can assure you, my tastes lay elsewhere.”

She felt a small measure of satisfaction when Angie returned the look with a startled stare, but then Jimmy was talking again and Peggy was forced to focus her attention on him again.

“Do you think you could get me a job–”

At that, Angie broke in. “All right, Margaret and I gotta’ go. Great seeing you, Jimmy. Let's never do this again. Bye!” she said and practically dragged Peggy down the street until they disappeared around the corner.

When she finally stopped, she let go of Peggy's arm and glanced away, cheeks flaming. “Oh my God, Miss Carter, I am so sorry for everything back there.”

“It’s still Peggy,” she interrupted with a smile.

“Okay,” Angie nodded. “Peggy. Still, I promise to rip Jimmy a new one next time I see him. And I'm so, so sorry for the outrageous flirting on the subway this week. I didn't know. I mean I didn't realize you...” She paused and looked up at the sky before taking a deep breath. “You know what? I'm just gonna’ walk out into traffic over there and be done with it. It was nice talking with ya’.”

Peggy laughed and placed a hand on Angie's arm. “Do you always talk this much?”

Angie nodded vigorously. “Oh yeah, sometimes more when I get real excited.”

Peggy smirked. “I see.”

Angie grinned sheepishly. “It’s a terrible flaw, or so my Ma says.”

Peggy shrugged. “I think it’s rather endearing.”

Angie gazed at her for a moment. “Endearing. I’ll take that.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I owe you several cups of coffee by way of thank you.”

“Not at all,” Peggy assured her. 

“No,” Angie said. “Really. Jimmy’s been after me to go out with him for months, and he always seems to corner me when I don’t have anyone to use an excuse.” She paused, and Peggy was charmed to see the faintest hint of red color the tips of Angie’s ears. “I don’t mean you’re an excuse. I would never imply that. It’s just-”

“Angie,” Peggy interrupted with a smile. “It’s all right. I know what you meant.”

Angie sighed and rubbed at the back of her neck. “Believe it or not, I’m usually not this awkward when talking with a beautiful woman.”

Peggy chuckled. “I believe we’ve switched roles, yes?”

“I dunno,” Angie grinned. “I don’t remember you being this bad.”

“You must’ve not been paying very close attention then,” Peggy informed her. “I was most decidedly tongue tied the first time we met.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely,” Peggy smiled. 

Angie gave her a frank look. “I can’t imagine why.”

“It might have had something to do with the the fact that you're the first person in a long time who had the audacity to genuinely flirt with me.”

Angie raised a skeptical brow. “I find that hard to believe,” she scoffed. “I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately?”

Peggy ducked her head to hide a smile, and when she looked back at Angie, her eyes were bright. “Most people are either too intimidated to approach me or talk to me simply because of my position and access to Howard Stark.”

“Well that’s shitty,” Angie said and then her cheeks darkened. “Oh my God, I’m sorry. That was vulgar.”

Peggy laughed again. “Not at all. You’re absolutely right. It is shitty. But it is what it is.”

Angie smiled and then gazed frankly at Peggy. “For what it’s worth, I thought you were gorgeous and interesting before I knew who you were.” She said it rather casually, but Peggy could hear the nervousness in her words. Her title tended to have that effect on people, but she would be damned if she’d let it scare Angie away. 

She reached down and laced her fingers through Angie’s, earning a shy smile from her. “I was intrigued the moment you stepped in front of me on the East Side Line.”

“Yeah?” Peggy felt Angie tighten her grip around her hand.

“Absolutely.”

Silence fell as Angie glanced away and stared off in the distance. When she turned back around, her eyes were bright and a smile curled her lips.

“Intrigued enough to let me take you out to dinner tonight?” Angie ventured.

“I think that could be arranged,” Peggy nodded.

“Intrigued enough to let me kiss you after?”

Peggy grinned in delight and stepped closer. “That can definitely be arranged.”

Angie leaned in until her lips brushed against Peggy’s ear. “I hope you like Italian,” she whispered. 

Peggy felt a delicious warmth course through her at the bold words and she bit back a silly grin. “It’s my favorite, actually.”

“Great,” Angie murmured. “Pick you up at eight?” 

Peggy turned her head until her lips grazed Angie’s cheek. “Let me give you the address,” she breathed. 

It took everything she had to keep her hands steady as she entered her information into Angie’s phone, and it didn’t help knowing Angie’s eyes were trained on her the entire time. When she finally handed it back to Angie, she felt like a teenager on their first date. Angie must’ve known it, too, judging from her wide smile. 

“Hmmm, first time I’ve gone out with someone I met on the subway,” she teased. 

Peggy laughed. “It’s a first for me, too.”

Angie leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against Peggy’s cheek. When she pulled away, she was grinning. “I’ll see you at eight, Peggy.”

Peggy beamed back at her. “It’s a date.”


End file.
